As love grows
by The Forrest of Fanfic
Summary: A little bit OCC. Korra and Mako are dating again and have been doing so for 2 years 1 year. Bolin tries to train the "new fire ferrets" whilst love blossoms between Asami and him. When a horrible decision comes through the door of the Air temple concerning Mako and Bolin's past what will they do as Opal's life hangs in the balance. Romance/ Hurt/Comfort/Family/Drama.
1. I have no idea

_**Authors note: This will be my first big and more elaborate story line and I hope to get chapters out quickly but I also want them done well so time between chapters is inconclusive.**_

_**I do not own anything. **_

The sun rose high above the city and the light shone brightly through the window. The room was quiet, peaceful but showing of what remained of last night's antics. The door closed shutting out the world; the windows were shut tight so no-one could breach their only protection from prying eyes. Two wine glasses and one empty bottle of burgundy 1950. The sheets were in a pile across the room along with a burning crimson scarf that lay silently on top. Two bodies criss – crossed over each other, wrapped around in each other's embrace, nothing but a few pairs of well placed clothes covering their person. It was the site of love.

Korra yawned in that polar bear dog way she always did. Her small slender arms stretched to the sides as her spine clicked from the tension that had built up. She looked around the room and smiled when she saw the wine glasses, she then looked down at her boyfriend, Mako, who was still snoring quietly. Carefully, trying not to wake him up she quietly removed the clothes from her and walked in to the bathroom. Suddenly, she heard something. A rattle, a sudden movement something was with them in their flat. Korra covered herself with a towel and got in to a fighting stance, she walked towards the door, her breathing had increased rapidly, and sweat dripped from her fore head as she placed her hand on the door handle and pushed it down slowly.

Mako awoke to two screams as he sat bolt upright. He scanned the room quickly looking for Korra he looked forward and saw her. Completely naked. He also saw his brother and Asami drenched in water as they blocked their view from the much more revealing Avatar.

Korra was in a state of shock. Without picking up her towel she slammed the door behind her and ran back in to the bathroom to get washed, which by that time Mako had already disregarded the situation and shaved. Putting on his clothes and walking out the door he was met by the still very distraught faces of Bolin and Asami. His days as a detective he spotted they were sitting an inch or two too close together, it was probably the shock he told himself and greeted them both.

"Hey Bolin, Asami. Have you guys been here the whole night?"

"Yes," they both answered at the same time.

"Why?" He was curious to why they were keeping close to him.

Asami speaking up first she said, "Oh your door was open and your flat was a mess so rather than letting some criminal go through all your stuff whilst you did the deed with Korra we decided to instead," she turned and smiled at Bolin as he smiled back.

Mako was just about to offer them tea or breakfast when Korra opened the door, in her clothes this time, and sat beside Bolin and Asami who looked relieved that she was wearing clothes.

"Hey guys! How are you?" Korra was very happy and seemed to have gotten over what had happened earlier.

"We are great; I mean I'm great Bolin are you great? Bolin quickly nodded.

Eager to change the subject Asami spoke once more, "Well, we can see your both okay and I am sure we will see you later," Asami quickly pushed Bolin towards the door trying to get away quickly.

"Are you sure you want to leave? We can have breakfast together…" Korra was confused about their behaviour but had a sneaking suspicion about what was going on.

"Uh, no sorry I have to train the new fire ferrets, they still suck, and Asami is coming to watch," Bolin was not very good at explaining things, in fact he was really bad at explaining things.

"So Asami is going to watch you train…" a small smile covered Mako's face.

"No I mean yes but only because her friend said she was going to shop with her but then her mother got really sick and she had to cancel so she had nothing to do and we bumped into each other…"

"Bolin your rambling," Korra knew he was lying but she would entertain his lie for his sake.

"Uh- yeah, sorry, bye." He took Asami by the hand rushing out she held on to the door long enough to say goodbye at give a quick smile. Korra and Mako stood in the doorway confused but happy they were now alone one more.

Bolin and Asami had just arrived at the pro bending arena. The real reason for Asami being there was because Bolin had asked her to come along and watch, she was sceptical of his intentions at first but then he explained, quite poorly, that his team wasn't very good and he needed "emotional support." The both walked in to the training arena where the new trainees that Bolin had recruited, Fotia and Nero, were already waiting for them.

"Hey guys! This is Asami she is here to watch you practice so give her something good to watch okay." Asami sat on a chair in the corner of the room watching Bolin talk to the trainees; she liked seeing him like this, in charge and in control. Fotia spoke up before they started to spar.

"Aren't you going to put your sparring kit on Master Bolin," Asami chuckled and looked at Bolin as he gave her a quick smile.

"No, I doubt I will need it and I am no master so please don't call me that," Bolin didn't want them to look at him as above them because he wasn't. He was better at pro bending but above them as a person, he was not.

They started to spar Nero launched to water balls at Bolin but they had no power behind them and fell right to Bolin's feet whilst Fotia blasted a powerful blast of fire at Bolin but could not control it as she span around aiming it at Asami. Asami screamed and covered herself. Bolin quickly ran creating a block of earth to protect Asami.

"So, Asami this is what we've got so far." He scratched his head and looked down apologetically.

"Well, I see the problem. Fotia you have a lot of power, which is typical of fire benders, you just need to control it. Nero I can see by the way you fired your water that you had accuracy but there was no power."

"What do you propose, me' lady" He had decided on a nickname for her when they had to spend more time together whilst Korra "trained with Mako" and she responded well to it.

With a smile on her face she turned to look at the trainees and said, "You both need to teach each other about power and accuracy," they looked at each other blankly; even Bolin had no idea where she was going with this. Asami sighed and explained it.

"Fotia has no accuracy or control but Nero has a lot of control so Nero could teach Fotia how to control her bending."

"– Ohh and Fotia could teach Nero about using more power in his bending, Asami you're a genius." She loved his compliments so much meaning in them.

"Oh I try…" she flicked her ebony locks around her shoulders as they slid back in to perfect form. He smiled and gazed at her for a few seconds until he realized he was no staring at a wall. He immediately turned to the trainees.

"Okay guys you heard her, you have to teach each other come back next week and we will spar again," they smiled and spoke in hush tones to each other giggling.

"What do you s'pose they're talking about?" Bolin questioned.

"I have no idea."


	2. The connection of Brothers

_**After this I am not sure where to take it but I do have an idea of sorts but reviews and suggestions would be really cool. Thanks and enjoy! Brief one sided Bolinora.**_

Stepping on to the ferry Mako felt good about today. Since his duties as a detective and the depleting time that he had with Korra there wasn't much room for Bolin, he understood of course, he was his brother and he knew that Mako and Korra needed their own time by themselves…alone. That last part had to be drilled in to him a little bit but he got the message. Luckily, Bolin had Asami they weren't together or anything he didn't think but they were closer than they had ever been before.

"Yes." Bolin thought to himself. Bolin felt good about today. Since his brother had a lot of things on his plate on almost every day of the week they had little time for what they used to do and this, this was his favourite. He had invited the girls to join but they said they'd rather watch even Jinora said she would come down to see me, which threw me off a little bit usually she would rather meditate or do some air bendy things. Today was gonna be great.

It was hot really hot which was good because the guys were going to train today like they used to before they got in to pro – bending. They always told us about how almost every day they would train and train until they both almost fainted from exhaustion. Unfortunately, she and Asami had been dragging them away from what they used t do, they didn't like doing it especially when Bolin gave those sad puppy dog eyes but it had to be done. We were going to fight with them but before hand I heard Asami said it was going to be hot. Hot equals no shirt, no shirt equals two beautiful men fighting on a beach which equals food for the eyes. I heard Jinora was coming which was not a surprise we had spoken about her secret crush, even though Kai was still very much around, before and I knew she couldn't resist seeing a half naked Bolin.

"Hey Bolin, you ready to lose like when we were kids," Mako joked as he came in to view.

"That was a long time ago bro now I am gonna use your head like a mop and wipe the floor with you," he couldn't believe he just said that.

Mako rolled his eyes at the joke which is the exact response Bolin would have given anyways.

"Don't start yet!" Korra yelled from behind along with Asami and Jinora, they all ran towards them.

"Hey, thanks for coming, we work better with an audience." Bolin laughed slightly.

"Isn't it a bit hot for shirts?" Asami questioned playfully.

"But Jinora's right there." Bolin exclaimed.

"It's cool Bolin, I mean have you seen Kai he's so…"

"Jinora please can we just not go there," Bolin wiped his forehead with his hand.

"Okay bro let's do this." They turned and smiled at each other.

"Why are still wearing the extra clothing?" Jinora shouted. Everyone turned at her as she blushed.

"Eager are we?" Korra joked.

"It's okay." Mako grabbed his shirt by the hem as did Bolin and the ripped off their shirts like they used to in training and the girls cheered.

"Shall we?" Bolin questioned.

Mako back flipped sending a kick of fire his way; it was usually how their training started. Bolin pulled earth from the ground blocking the fire. He jumped over the earth and built up and thick wall between them.

"Running Bolin?" Mako knew how to get under his brothers skin. But so did Bolin.

"Please I could outrun you and your "ember bending" in seconds," he shrugged Mako off like it was nothing.

He ran forward punching fire towards his brother blasting his way through the wall, the adrenalin race through him. Bolin jumped back as Mako hit the ground and brought up more earth defences.

"Hiding? I thought we were fighting." Mako tried to push his buttons again.

"It's the 100 day siege of Ba Sing Sae, key word 100 as in it took you 100 years and you still couldn't do it." Bolin could spit hard if he wanted to.

"Okay brother face me." He was getting frustrated.

"No problem hot head." Mako felt a tap on his shoulder then a pain in his face.

"Damn it Bolin. When did you get so sneaky?"

"I trained with Jinora." He looked over as she blushed.

"So is that it? I thought we would be here for a while." Korra moaned. She liked to vocalise herself a lot of the time.

"Be patient just let us catch our breath back and we will get on to round 2. My favourite." Mako smirked.

"Okay you ready?" Bolin got up wiped his six pack with his shirt. His muscles were more defined than Makos Bolin was a lot bigger but Mako still had stealth.

"What are in those suitcases boys?" Jinora asked she had been wondering that the whole time they were there; she was also the only one who had noticed them out of the girls.

They both unzipped showing shining metal blades.

"Round 2." They both said.

Mako pulled out two long, thin Katana blades; they were beautiful with a red handle that was stripped with white. He held them firm at his sides.

Bolin pulled out two small, swords, they shined he held the handles that were covered in leather and patched with straps.

"What are those Bolin?" Asami questioned.

"Those," said Jinora "Those are kampilan swords traditionally found in the east. Where did you get them Bolin?"

"An old friend." He smirked Mako knew of who he spoke of. He taught them everything they know about swordsman ship.

"Wait. Are you actually going to," and with a clang of the swords the question was answered. They thought surely Mako would run circles round Bolin, Bolin was strong and powerful but Mako had the stealth to sword fight. But what they saw was not what they expected, they were pretty even. The swords clanged and bashed as they flipped around each other throwing their swords in to each other. The girls clutched each other's hands hoping one of them didn't die.

The boys on the other hand were smiling and almost laughing this was like before but now more evenly matched thanks to Bolin's perfected strength. They threw their swords together one last time Mako spinning round him and slashed twice at his back, being careful to only leave scars. Bolin dropped.

"WHAT THE HELL MAKO!" The girls screamed. They ran to Bolin to see if he was okay.

Bolin quickly got up.

"Hey don't worry its fine."

"Bolin it's not fine you just got scarred for life."

"How do you think I got my scars?"

"What sc…" Korra never noticed the amount of scars that ran through Bolin's back.

"DID YOU DO THIS TO HIM MAKO?" Asami was screaming at him. Her fist clenched Jinora held her back but really wanted to let go. "How could he" she told herself Bolin was his brother and he had sliced him with no second thought or mercy.

"YOU THINK I WANT TO DO THIS TO HIM. THE TRIAD MADE US, WE TRAINED EVERYDAY AND I HAD TO SLASH HIS BACK BECAUSE I WON ALL THE TIME."

"You're not in the triad any more Mako, you're here with us." Korra hugged him tight and tears fell down her eyes.

"It's okay it's just his reflexes I told him that when I lose just slash me quick when we were in the triad." Asami through her arms over him digging her face into his shoulder and Jinora held his hand as tight as she could. Bolin squeezed back.

"The spirits were not kind to you…" Korra whimpered. "You both deserve to be kings for the things you went through."

"We just did as we were told. Right Mako?"

"Right." The brothers stepped towards each other hand hugged.

"Ow… jeez" Bolin yelped.

"We should probably stitch you up bro," Mako pulled his arm across his shoulder and walked him to the healers in the air temple.

The girls watched as the brothers smiled and laughed after they had just tried to slice each other up. They could not believe it but it proved their connection to each other.


	3. Why are you so brave Bolin?

_**Authors note: Still a bit dark but I want to pull the story in to the light in the next chapters. Everything with Jinora should be wrapped up here and Bolin and Asami should be sorted. Korra and Mako will take priority in the next chapters.**_

"Are you okay?" Asami was really worried about him. He never thought that she would be so caring and protective over him.

"It's just two little scratches; I got way worse when I was in the triad."

"From your brother no doubt," her eyes narrowed for a second as she tensed her body she had been disappointed in him after learning what he did to Bolin.

"Hey! Just back off a second." Bolin was starting to get defensive she knew nothing about their life so why was she trying to judge the brother that defended him for five years until he was able to fight for himself. "He might've slashed me but I've had to do it too him and it hurt, it cuts out a piece of your sole and casts it into the pits of hell!" He got up and walked out slamming the door behind him.

"Bolin, please wait." She tried to run after him.

"Let him be." Mako walked out of the shadows.

"What do you know about him? You slashed him dozens of times and even out of the triad you still do it." Unfortunately, she was right he shouldn't have slashed him but he forgot where he was. When he fought him with swords, which was something they hadn't done since they left the Triad, he felt like he was back in the training room fighting his brother for their entertainment.

"I guess your right…" His fists clenched and his voice started to wobble. "I only raised him from the age of five, gave up food for weeks so he could have full meals, taught him how to fight and took the blame for every miss hap he caused during missions with the triad." Her face was in shock, Mako was never angry he kept the tension inside because it was never worth losing his temper over. But, Asami pushed too hard."… and let me tell you something Asami," He took off his shirt once more and turned around. The lower half was heavily burned. Neither Korra nor Asami had seen much of Mako even when they dated him, was it insecurity about his burns?

"Oh," she breathed heavily through her mouth, tears falling from her eyes. "I am so, so sorry." She collapsed on the floor sobbing in to her hands. Mako put his shirt back on and sat next to her.

"Its okay, nobody knew about what we had to do. I guess you and Korra and Jinora's family gave us so much happiness that we forgot what we had done to each other."

"I need to apologize to Bolin." She stood up and started to walk away, just when Mako caught her arm.

"Be careful with my brother, I have seen the way he looks at you, you are special to him…" He walked away, probably to explain to Jinora what happened she was wise but still young and she had to be informed.

A knock came from the door of Bolin's bedroom.

"Go away." He scowled.

"Bolin it's Asami I just want to say how sorry I am about what I said earlier Mako told me what he did for you and the guilt that must now weigh you down must be unbearable and I just…" The door opened and he grabbed her by her waist and kissed her. She didn't pull away…

The next morning Asami woke up and moved her hand to where Bolin should have been but her arm flopped on the pillow that his body once covered. She saw a note on the side table, it read…

"_Thank you for last night Asami, I didn't know how to show I really cared about you but instead you showed me. I have to go to a doctor to stitch me up properly but if you want to talk about what we are I'll be home around 2pm – Bolin"_

She looked at the clock it was 1pm. She did not usually sleep this late. She got up putting her clothes on and walked out the room. She was walking down the hall when she bumped in to Tenzin.

"Oh Asami, not that you aren't welcome but why are you here? Bolin, Mako and Korra aren't here," Tenzin was a great man, wise, brilliant and he took her in when she found out her father, Hiroshi, was an equalist supporter. He was like a second father.

"Yeah um I was with Bolin last night and…"

"Okay Asami I get the picture, thank the spirits you kids sleep on the other side of the temple."

Asami walked in to the kitchen where Pema was cooking lunch. Honestly, Asami had no idea how she did it, Pema had four kids plus she had to deal with Korra when she had gotten into a fight with Mako, she was a wife to a councilmen which meant almost constant press when they left the island and she still cooked for 6 people a day.

"Hi Pema."

She waved back as she carried on to cook I thought I would give her a hand with the kids and walked over to Meelo and Rohan the youngest of the four.

"Asami!" They both ran to her, they were so playful they were like the brothers she never had, much like Ikki and Jinora were like the sisters she never had.

"Hi guys…would you like a story?"

"YES!" They cheered loudly.

"What would you like to hear?" Asami was sure they would say they wanted stories about Avatar Aang.

"We want to hear a story about you and Bolin…"

"Wait… how did you?" She was shocked.

"Children are very perceptive you know," Pema said from the kitchen.

"Evidently." Asami replied.

"Okay so this is the tale of Bolin the earth bender and professional business woman Asami Sato…" she was just about to carry on when Bolin entered.

"Bolin." The kids jumped on to him.

"Hey! I thought you wanted a story." Asami seemed rather jealous of the hold he had over them. "Oh my god he would make an amazing father" she thought.

"We did but now Bolin's here we can play with him."

"Sorry Asami and I have to talk about private things."

"Didn't sound very private last night…" Jinora said whilst reading.

"Jinora please." She exhaled deeply and walked to her room. Bolin knew of her crush and felt guilt ridden about what he had done with Asami just 3 rooms away from her.

"Come on Asami we can go back to my room you seem pretty comfortable there." He sniggered. She placed her hand over her mouth as she giggled softly.

They sat on his bad with her on top of him and her head resting on his chest and his fingers twirling her hair. It was bliss.

"So…" Asami nuzzled in to Bolin's chest curling herself inwards, she felt protected with Bolin and she knew he would protect her. "…What are we?" she brought her face up to his as they kissed lightly.

"What would you like to be?" he smiled. She thought his smile could stop the most tyrannical of equalist supporters.

"I would like to be yours…" she drew him close once more.

"That can be arranged," as he took her embrace and they kissed passionately till dinner.

"Bolin…Asami are you staying for dinner?" Pema was calling them from behind their door she knew better than to walk in their room without warning.

"Uhh yes… if that would be alright?" They were so good to them both.

"Of course Bolin but could you keep to yourselves tonight Jinora does not seem herself if you know what I mean." Pema walked back to the kitchen.

"I feel so bad," Bolin gave out a loud sigh.

"It's not your fault I feel just as bad, I feel like I took her spot or something…"

"I wouldn't say that but I hope she's okay…"

Dinner was tense between Bolin and Jinora only Tenzin, Meelo and Rohan were blind to the tension created between the tables. Pema nodded at Ikki and she got up taking Meelo and Rohan for a story, after which she got up taking a very confused Tenzin away from the table. Bolin looked at Pema and thanked her briefly.

"Look whatever you want to say to me I don't want to hear it… I know we were nothing but friends and my crush was silly but… did you really have to do it 3 bedrooms away from me." Tears filled her eyes as she whimpered. Bolin walked over to her sitting down next to her and taking her in embrace which she did accept.

"Look Jinora… I am not good for you, your innocence is sweet and I will spoil what is inside you," he looked down at her as she looked up at him.

"What do you mean Bolin?" She was confused and waited; on edge to what Bolin would say as was Asami she had no idea what he would say now.

"Your nothing but a child Jinora, I will never see you as equal let alone a lover…" he smirked but turned away to wipe a tear. Asami could see Bolin pushing Jinora away so that they could be together.

"Bolin…no" she pushed him aside and stood up.

"Just run along and play with some air." That was it; he had mocked her element and what she stood for. She was done.

"Bolin you didn't have to do that," Asami who was now very annoyed at Bolin did not see why he had to do that.

"I did actually, who I am, who my brother is it would have ripped her apart but you and Korra you've seen hate, you've tasted what we've been through and you understand. I would not let her get hurt like that especially not from me."

"Why are you so brave Bolin?" She couldn't believe that he would push Jinora away not for her but for Jinora, so she could stay away from what he hid.

"I'm not."


	4. The Ring

Mako and Korra sat in the park as she laid her head against his chest as she felt him exhale then inhale. It had been a slow few days; Bolin had said he'd be going with Asami to tie things up in Ba Sing Sae with future industries. He said she wanted a _"friendly face around." _However, they had been spending a lot of time together nothing was certain but bets were placed. Bolin's spark usually kicked everyone in to gear but they had been on their own for a while, at first they thought it would be fun, no Bolin barging, or Satomobile racing just them in each other's arms for a week or so…

"Mako, you know these streets like you know your own brother is there anything we could do?" Korra's patience was wearing thin a trait she shared with Mako which may have been the thing pulling them together, the fact that they were so hot headed and met someone equal presented a challenge, or a bond, to each other.

"Well we could go get lunch at Narooks and see where we go from there…" he lightly suggested.

They walked to Narooks his hand firmly on her waist with hers firmly on his; they smiled at each other as they sat on their usual, reserved, table.

"Hey Narook! Two bowls of delicious noodles please." Mako waved over at the man behind the counter.

"Comin' right up Mako. Hey where's Bolin?" Bolin was his best customer and Narook had been wondering where he had been this whole time.

"Overseas he'll be back with in the week." Korra replied.

They sat and ate their noodles quietly, they never realised but their life was a lot quieter without the earth bender and CEO of future industries around. Korra who was much more of a shouter and a "gets things done" type of person was getting increasingly bored once more.

"Mako! What do we do now?" she looked up at him with her puppy dog eyes. He sat deep in thought for a moment.

"We could go watch a mover…" She smiled and kissed him lightly.

"You're a genius Mako"

When they arrived at the mover theatre they went up to the time table for all the movers to see what was on. Since Nuktuk's success a lot of movers had come out and they all looked very good.

"What about Suki's diary I heard it was based off Sokka's wife."

"Nah too much history. What about Avatar of the Galaxy?"

"Nope." Mako said quickly. Korra shoved him in the stomach.

"Why not?" she looked at him with her hard eyes but he just smiled.

"Because I already know you're out of this world."

"Awww, see I knew you could be cute if you wanted to be."

"I got it!" He shouted everybody turned towards them as his cheeks flushed with red. Korra loved it when he embarrassed himself it was a rare occurrence but he was just so cute when it happened. "Urrr…" He quickly composed himself. "The boy in the iceberg"

"Good choice!"

_**3 hours later.**_

They had sat through the mover they didn't really show much interest they sat at the back making out for basically the whole mover until someone told them to "get a room" which embarrassed them a little prompting them to watch the end of the mover.

Mako and Korra were curled up close to each other embracing one another's warmth. As the avatar rested, with her head deep in to the pillow and her hair loose spread across it, Mako lay there his eyes wide open. He had been deep in thought for more than an hour now and was considering telling Korra his thoughts on their relationship at this given point. But, he reconsidered telling himself that "_It's a bit late to worry Korra about further steps in their relationship." _So he turned around and drifted to sleep his last thoughts being _"I'll tell her tomorrow."_

Korra woke up the next morning, sleepily pulling herself from the bed; she gave a glance at Mako who silently slept for a guy with such a fiery temper he slept like a baby. She stepped in to the shower washing out the tension in her body and walked out with a towel wrapped around her. She then felt a tug on the towel as it dropped to the floor.

"Whoops…" Mako teased as he grabbed her waist pushing his chest against her back planting kisses down her collar and on her cheek.

"When did you get up M?" she smiled at him kissing him lightly.

"M huh? I like it and about five minutes after I felt an avatar shaped hole in my bed." They chuckled they knew each other so well probably because they were so alike. "Hey Korra I wanna talk to you about something important," he looked at her seriously.

"Do we have to talk about it whilst I'm naked?" She smiled seeing his cheeks fill with red.

"Uh no sorry when you change we need to talk." He planted a kiss on her forehead walking in to the kitchen to boil the kettle.

Korra walked in to the kitchen wearing her usual mix of light and dark blue water tribe clothing with her hair tied up as usual. He liked to see her like that but secretly preferred her hair down so he could rush his fingers through it.

"So… what do you want to talk about?" She leaned against the arch way that led in to the kitchen. They're flat was re – decorated by Asami saying that "Now your together you need time together so I thought I would give you a small piece of me," "small" was not a word he would describe her re-decorating his whole place but it was beautiful. Bolin had only got them a coffee maker saying "trust me after a good night you'll need it" and boy was he right.

"Well you know how we've been going out for two years now?" he asked cautiously.

"I had noticed what of it? You're not having second thoughts are you?" she teased.

"No, never, but I would like to ask something of you…" He got down on one knee and brought out a ring, it was beautiful, the jewel was sapphire and ruby merged together by an emerald liquid.

"Oh my god!" she stood star struck, shocked even, she was not expecting this but that ring it was amazing.

"Korra will you marry me?" He smiled up at her as she started to cry and nodded taking Mako in to her arms; she could not believe that they would finally be engaged to be married.

"Yes, yes oh my god yes! Mako I love you with everything I have left." She placed the ring on her finger. "One question" he looked up at her and stood completely still.

"Is it the ring because if you don't like it I can get another one" He looked frantic but she placed her hands on his shoulders calming him down.

"No I love the ring but what does the emerald symbolizes you didn't have to get emerald to merge it together."

"I know" he smiled looking at the ring on her finger "If you remember Bolin brought you in to the locker room where we first met I thought it would be fitting for him to be remembered in that ring."

"Do you think Asami will be mad that she wasn't included in the ring?" she looked at it as beautiful as the idea was she didn't want to leave her out she was just as important as Bolin.

"Oh she was she fused them together…" He chuckled.

"Wait she knew all this time and said nothing," she was so surprised she thought she was very perceptive of people but Asami had known for so long and she had not caught on. "Well I can't wait till they come back and we can properly celebrate."

"Yeah, about that do you mind that we keep this to ourselves till they come back I don't want them to miss out on the first few days of our engagement."

"Sure of course." She smiled at him sweetly.

The days that followed she kept her ring in the draw next to their bed waiting for Asami and Bolin to arrive from their "business trip" everyone knew that Bolin wasn't just there for support but they kept it to themselves until they were ready to share.

At night she would stare at it and slip it on her finger admiring it and thinking about what they're wedding would be like.


	5. The letter at dinner

They lay there peacefully with only the soft rumble of the engines powering the zeppelin, Bolin and Asami had been in Ba Sing Sae, although they told everyone that Bolin was helping tie things up in Ba Sing Sae with future industries which had technically been true he was also there for more personal reasons. It was 10 hours back to Republic City they heard that Mako, Korra, Fotia, Nero, Tenzin and the family were all going to be waiting for them at the airstrip, which was also a convenient assembling of their closest friends, who were also considered family, to tell them that Bolin and Asami were now officially together.

In Ba Sing Sae they had done so much together. On the first day, it was a little slow because Asami had actually gone to tie things up and make contracts for the new range of Satomobiles coming to the Earth Nation. But, after that they spent almost every waking moment with each other going out on dates at restaurants in the upper ring and seeing all the sights around the city, there was even a statue of Avatar Aang in memorial of the time he and his allies saved Ba Sing Sae when the Fire Nation occupied its walls. One of the things they loved to do was to just sit in their luxury penthouse hotel and just hold each other for extended periods of time. They held each other as if it would be the last time; they clung on to each other as if they could be ripped apart at any moment.

Bolin slipped his arm out from under Asami making sure not to wake her and stepped out on to the balcony and watched the clouds pass, it reminded him of Opal his first love. Him and Opal had left on good terms and still saw each other as she was still training to become a Master Airbender. Actually she was the first person he told about how he felt about Asami and she was so happy for him they were still as close as ever.

He felt Asami walking towards him using his seismic sense which he had learned from Chief Beifong after learning lava bending. "You know I can totally feel you, right?" She should have been an airbender he could barely feel her seismic waves as she stepped towards him.

"I know baby but I think I've proved that I like it when you can totally feel me…" She smiled lightly and put her slender arms around his stomach, their bare bodies enclosed in each other.

"We'll be landing in about 2 hours I should shower and change." He went to walk away but felt Asami reach for his arm and turned around as she moved closer to him taking her hands and cupping his cheeks.

"Yes, you should but then again," she tilted her head slightly to the left as she kissed him passionately as Bolin smiled in to the kiss they fell back on to the bed in each other's embrace.

"Mako we're going to be late, what in spirits name are you doing?" she really wanted to tell everyone about her engagement to Mako and had become restless in the past few days.

"Please, calm down Korra it takes time to perfect this type of perfection." He smirked as he wrapped his scarlet scarf round his neck, grabbing his jacket and walked out the door with his arm around Korra waist.

"You know I hate you sometimes," she teased.

"Yeah I know. Did you know that I love you all the time?" He kissed her lightly on the cheek as they got in to Mako's Satomobile. He had taken driving lessons with Asami after her break up with Korra and he had gotten pretty good at it, before doing so they established that they would stay mutual friends as Asami was still getting over Korra.

"I still can't believe that you took driving lessons with my ex whilst I was still recovering from our break – up, I'm surprised I even took you back." She teased once more getting into the passenger seat of the vehicle.

"Well, I feel that since you both went out with me I have an obligation to make sure your both okay and if I get to fall in love with one of you all over again… That's a bonus!" He said as he started the engine.

"You're terrible." She smirked buckling her seatbelt.

They were the last to arrive and saw Tenzin chatting with Fotia and Nero about their training as the "new fire ferrets" until they turned to greet Korra and Mako.

"Avatar Korra, it's good to see you." Fotia and Nero bowed respectfully as Korra bowed back but then throwing her arms round them laughing.

"Guys, just because I am the Avatar doesn't mean you have to bow to me. Jeez do you bow to Bolin too." They looked at each other in embarrassment until Nero spoke up.

"Master Bolin always says that you are one of the most important people in the world and that to fight with you was his honour and we must show you our upmost respect." Korra was shocked and touched she could not believe Bolin had said that about her he was always so cool about her being the Avatar and knowing he harboured this secret respect and even felt honoured to fight with her was touching.

"Wow… umm I can't believe he would," She even blushed slightly.

"Hey, don't underestimate my brother he has always said how honoured he was when we fought with you, he would never stop talking about it but I thought you would've known that." Mako smiled at her. He knew his brother better than Bolin knew himself and Korra saw this between them and how they spoke about each other.

"Come on now Asami we are only 30 minutes away from landing!" Bolin jumped off the bed and rushed to have a brisk shower and change before meeting them on the Sato airstrip, Asami had bought it for special tests on their humming birds during the civil war in the southern water tribe.

"30 more minutes Bolin!" She pleaded she loved being with him, feeling his large muscular physique "Do you think they would mind waiting outside whilst we made out some more?" she said playfully knowing full well that she would have to get up soon.

"Me 'lady you need to learn restraint." He chuckled as he went in to the bathroom to shower.

They were about to land and Asami asked Bolin to help her find her hair pin when in reality she had hid it on her.

"I can't find it Asami, do you have another?" He looked frustrated they were now five minutes from landing and could see everyone out the window giving them a quick wave.

"What's up with him?" Fotia asked.

"I dread to think…" Mako joked he knew Bolin was never good at time keeping but if something was going on up there he picked a bad time.

"Oh Bolin I might have found it," she stood outside the hanger doors. She slipped the hair pin in to her mouth and poked it out. Bolin walked in and saw where the pin was he shook his head smiling as she pulled him in. They kissed hard and he, quite expertly, leaned her back taking her in his arms and taking control of the kiss. Then the doors opened.

They smiled excitedly apart from Jinora who was still suffering from what Bolin had said. He did come by later and told her some of the things he and his brother did which had helped her understand and she was happy for Bolin and Asami but realised she could not be with him and accept his past as well.

Mako and Bolin stood at the front as Asami spit out her hairpin to take more of Bolin into her mouth but realised that her hairpin had rolled down the ramp to Makos feet. She quickly pulled away from Bolin and he wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered in to her ear.

"Do you think they've realised we're together yet?" He joked as she pulled Asami closer to him kissing her on her temple.

"I believe you dropped this Miss Sato," Korra wiped the hair pin and presented it to her laughing as she did it.

"Why thank you Avatar Korra," Asami took it and placed it back in her hair holding up her bun tightly.

The two brothers hugged missing the days they spent apart even though it was just a week.

"Bolin I've missed you a lot and we have a lot to talk about but first how are you? How are your scars?" He referred to the two slashes he gave Bolin during their training session he still felt bad and hated that the Triad had such an effect on him that it became a unconscious reflex to slash his own brother.

"I'm doing great and the scars healed but I may have picked up some more." he smiled and looked over to Asami as she chuckled slightly.

"Sorry, but your brother is very tasty." She smirked taking his hand.

"TMI!" Ikki and Meelo shouted covering their ears and everybody laughed quite hysterically.

"Hi" Jinora smiled and walked up to Asami giving her a hug and then Bolin, they both looked at her as if she was knocked out and was suffering amnesia.

"Umm Jinora are you okay?" Bolin asked cautiously he had no idea what suddenly brought this on, he thought he had been quite mean and even after his small explanation he thought she would rather lose a leg to a polar bear dog than talk to him let alone hug his girlfriend.

"Bolin I'm fine. After you explained a bit better I completely understood, and by the way I forgive you for what you said I knew you were trying to protect me." He smiled down at her and knelt beside her.

"You grow so quickly and I know someone is out there just waiting for an awesome air bending master to sweep them off their feet" He looked up and saw Fotia and Nero standing to the side.

"Guys it's so good to see you, how has your training been going?" He wasn't expecting much progress it had only been a week.

They both bowed "Master Bolin it is also very good to see you, may we quickly show you what we've learnt." They looked up in to Bolin's eyes obviously really wanting to impress him.

"You're never going to stop calling me master, are you?" they shook their heads and everyone laughed. "Well I would love to see what you have learnt but I would like to see it tomorrow in the training room right now you two are coming to Air Temple Island to have dinner with us."

"But we wouldn't want to intrude." Nero said shyly. He was very much the shyer of the two and very much an introvert, a complete opposite of Korra who took the place of the fire ferrets water bender before him. But he had seen something in him that reminded him of himself when he was on the streets with Mako and decided to teach him to craft his skill.

Tenzin came behind Bolin and put his hand on his shoulder "Please children I insist that you join us, I would love to discuss your training with Bolin. I have never seen him as much of a teacher and I would like to see how you find him."

"Thank you Tenzin that's very kind of you…I think. How is Pema?" Bolin always liked Tenzin and could see under his normally stern presence that he was just a big softy.

"She is very good thank you for asking Bolin." Bolin became like a son to him as did Mako.

"Tenzin where is Opal?" He thought that she would be here to greet him.

"Opal said she wanted to be here but had a mission all the way out in the fire nation and would not get back until very late tonight." The conversation lulled slightly.

"I hope she won't mind cooking so much food." Asami tried to change the subject and was worried that they would be pushing Pema too hard.

"Oh nonsense Pema always makes too much anyway so there should be plenty for everyone." Tenzin smiled and hopped on to Oogi followed by Jinora, Ikki and Meelo.

"Would you like to join us Nero? Fotia would you also like a lift back?" Ikki asked. They both looked at each other in excitement.

"Of course we would!" they climbed the great Bison and sat in the saddle with the kids.

"See you all tonight. Oogi yip yip!" The bison lifted into the air and flew away towards Air Temple Island.

"Would you like a lift back Bolin and Asami?" Korra offered. They wanted to talk about their announcement they were going to make at the dinner table.

"Yeah, sure but we need to stop at Asami's to change." Bolin mentioned.

"But you don't live together" Korra stated.

"Well, not officially but I do have clothes back at the mansion, although some might be a little ripped." He smirked and pulled Asami on to his chest as he stroked her hair.

"Oh Asami what did you do with my sweet little brother?" Mako laughed as he tugged Bolin's cheek.

"Bolin! What should I wear?" Asami was always very stressful when it came to her clothes and what she wore to dinner. They decided that the dinner would be very family based but were told to come with their Sunday best.

"Is nothing an option?" Bolin walked in wearing a dark green suit over a white buttoned shirt that had a single button undone at the top.

"Only when we're alone" She smirked. "What do you think?" She held a bright red velvet dress that followed the curves round her body and stopped just above the knee.

"I don't think I can bring myself to share this hotness with anyone else." He joked as he walked towards her planting a kiss on her cheek. "I love it."

"Well if you share me you can rip it off me when we get back, how does that sound?" She draped her arms around his neck and pulled him in and kissed him passionately.

"That sounds perfect." He put his tie on and folded his collar over it taking Asami by the waist and walking out the door where they found Korra and Mako waiting.

"Hey Korra, you look great," Korra grinned she loved Bolin's compliments they were so sincere. To be honest with herself she did look pretty fine, she had picked out a dress much like Asami's but it was light blue and she wore a black belt to show her curves, a trick she also learnt from Asami.

"Your brush up pretty nice too Bolin…" she hugged him as he kissed her cheek.

"Asami you also look quite amazing," Mako moved closer kissing her on the cheek.

"Same to you too I should have guessed that red would've looked good on you" she wasn't lying it did look very good on him he wore a slim red suit with a red bow tie she never liked bow ties but on it suited him well. When they were together she would ask him why he wore them and he would always say "because bow ties are cool" and she could not argue with him on that front.

They walked to the satomobile, Korra and Mako in the front and Bolin and Asami in the back. Korra showed Asami and Bolin the ring and thanked them for being part of it, Bolin representing the emerald liquid and Asami who fused the ring. Bolin asked constant questions whilst Asami congratulated them and said she would help with the wedding costs.

Finally they arrived at the harbour taking Asami's speedboat over to the island where they saw Fotia and Nero waiting for them at the docks. When they got out Fotia and Nero bowed to Bolin then to Mako, Korra and Asami.

"One day I am going to walk up to you and you won't bow," he sighed as Mako, Korra and Asami chuckled. "Anyway why are you out here it's cold come on let's go inside." He pushed them along towards the temple.

"We were just waiting for you Master Bolin." Fotia looked up at Bolin smiling.

"Well that was a very nice thought and I am very flattered but I want to see your progress tomorrow and I don't need one of you falling seek because you stood out here waiting for me."

When they got in they were greeted by many happy faces as they all rose from their cushions. Tenzin and Pema sat at the head of the table with Meelo and Rohan on the left and ride side of the table, and then Ikki and Jinora, then Fotia and Nero sat next to them, then Korra and Mako and lastly Bolin and Asami. They laughed and talked waiting for dinner to be served Pema, Korra, Asami and Jinora all helped cook the rest of the food and served it on plates at the table. As they sat down they heard Fotia and Nero recall their first time under the "gracious wing" of "Master Bolin."

"Well if I remember correctly," Fotia thought back to the first time she trained with Nero "I almost burnt Bolin and Nero with an over powering wave of fire." Bolin's face scrunched remembering the day. "But since Asami gave us that advice last week I have gained a lot of control and Nero has gained a lot of power."

"Well done guys I just can't wait to see you train tomorrow." He beamed as they blushed slightly. The conversation moved to Tenzin's council work and how he was going to point Republic City in the "right direction."

"I want to build orphanages in Republic City, right now Republic City has the highest amount of street kids in the five nations and I would like Mako and Bolin to help me." He looked towards the brothers smiling. "Of course I understand if you would not like to help I know you both must be very busy but you know these kids on a level I never could. You could help design facilities that the kids need." There was a great amount of hope in his eyes.

"Well, I have a lot of detective work to do but I would love to have input on the design and I could always drop by every now and then."

"Bolin?" Tenzin raised his brow.

Bolin was deep in thought his hand found Asami's and held it tight then he looked up smiling "Why sure I would love to help."

"Oh thank you boys this does make me very happy." The conversation took twists and turns going through what Bolin and Asami did in Ba Sing Sae then talking about where Nero and Fotia came from then finally it was Korras turn to change the subject. She rose from her place pulling Mako up with her as everyone stared at them she pulled out her ring and placed it on her finger. Everyone was silent.

"Mako asked me to marry him..." She looked up at him as he wrapped his arm around her waist "… and I've said yes." She pulled him towards her kissing him deeply; she must've been the happiest person on the planet. There were claps, whoops and wolf whistles all around them as everyone smiled and cheered.

Ikki and Jinora started to gush about what was happening with the wedding but apart from letting Asami help plan it they hadn't given it much thought. They were about to start throwing ideas at each other when they heard the bell ring and the flapper on the letter box.

"I've got it." Bolin stood walking over to the door first opening it too catch a glimpse of whoever it was but saw nothing. He then reached down to the letter when he gasped. The whole room looked at him as he traced the emblem with his fingers. Mako got up to see what his brother was looking at but then his mouth dropped as he stepped back knocking over a glass.

"Bolin what is it?" Korra said with a worrying tone. Not a lot scared the infamous bending brothers but it only took an emblem to give them the shakes.

"It's the Triad emblem." They all went completely silent. Bolin sat and asked permission to open the letter and as Tenzin gave it he took his knife and opened the letter. He put his hand to his head then as he read the letter tears fell from his eyes as he dropped the letter and stood up wiping the tears from his eyes.

Mako picked it up giving it to Tenzin to read he cleared his throat and read:

_We have Opal now Bolin and Mako will answer for their crimes against the Triad by associating themselves with the Avatar if they do not come to the harbour in 48 hours she will die then their beloveds will die then their family will die then finally we will find Mako and Bolin and they will die._

_**Sorry for the cliff hanger but I couldn't help myself. So, what do you think of the quick turn of the story please leave suggestions and review of the story so far? Thank you.**_


	6. The Trade

_**Please be warned as acts of suggested violence in this chapter.**_

The whole room slipped in to silence. They looked around the table at each other, wide eyed, almost all tearing up. Tenzin was the first to speak…

"I must speak with Lin she will know how to deal with these things and she must also be told that her niece has been kidnapped by the triad," Tenzin got up and left not another word was spoken.

"We should go with him come on Mako…" Korra and Mako walked out the door.

Bolin had retreated to his room Asami offered to go with him but he didn't want her to see him like this, weak and unsteady everything an earth bender wasn't supposed to be. He opened his top draw of the bedside table and pulled out a framed portrait of him and Opal with Su, Lin and even Toph it was a very happy time for them. Bolin pulled it towards his chest as if pulling the portrait closer to him brought Opal closer to him. It was a silly idea but he had nothing else, he had no one else.

He heard a knock on the door to his room. Probably Asami wanting to try and comfort him but he didn't want to be comforted he wanted to rip each triad member in half until he found Opal.

"Hey Bolin its Asami, may I come in?" Her voice always had a way of making him smile. He recalled the time Mako went crazy when Korra was taken but he was still with Asami and Bolin had watched her crumble.

"Of course I want to talk to you anyway." He needed her to know that she would not be thrown aside like before.

"You do?" she was confused but wanted to comfort her boyfriend so she stepped inside bending down in front of Bolin and hugging him as tightly as she could. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Still not quite knowing what he was going to say.

"When Korra was kidnapped I watched you crumble to pieces as Mako became more and more obsessed with Korra I want you to know that I don't want to do that to you. So, when we go looking for her – to try and save her before the exchange I mean – stay close keep your hand on mine don't fall back I need to remember that I am yours now." His sad eyes looked up at her as she pulled back. She could not believe he had anticipated this happening to him and he would not let it come between them like Mako had done. She started to cry but they were happy tears, she was happy that her boyfriend in the monumentally insane situation they were in had considered her before anybody else.

"I will, I love you Bolin."

He wiped a tear from her cheek and whispered back "I love you too."

The next day Asami woke up alone. She was scared; she thought he had gone on his own on a dangerous mission to save Opal. Quickly she jumped from the bed slipping on her nightgown and running through the temple to find him. Asami ran outside only to find him meditating with Jinora at the gazebo. He seemed so peaceful definitely more so than last night.

"Bolin…" she muttered she felt like she was intruding their meditation session.

"Pema for the last t – Oh sorry Asami I thought you were Pema she has been asking me if I was okay since I left." He got up but Jinora did not move.

"Left where? What's up with Jinora?"

"Oh err never mind it's not important" he stumbled over his words but Asami had no wish to interrogate him further on the matter. "Err Jinora went into spirit mode to scan the city she should be back with us soon but let's leave her to it; come on Lin has called us to the police department." We started to walk away towards the docks.

"Bolin?" wanting to break the silence Asami never liked quiet which is probably why she liked the island so much, nothing was ever quiet especially with the new air benders. He turned and looked at her wearing that same smile that I-hope-your-okay-because-I'm-not-smile "Why were you meditating?" He exhaled deeply like he was expecting a different question.

"Apart from Jinora nobody has ever known that I actually meditate for extended periods of time everyday…" He smiled looking back at the gazebo and at Jinora. He smiled "It helps me hone in on my earth bending skills, Jinora thinks that is how I unlocked lava bending and my now improved seismic sense. But today she asked me to meditate with her not for company and not to hone in on my earth bending skills but to relax myself so that I don't break some ones neck when we look for Opal."

"Smart kid." I said bluntly.

"Aside from you she is probably the smartest person I know." He smiled, something Mako never did much of during his crusade to find Korra come to think of it _where was Mako? And Korra? _

"Where is Korra and Mako?" "

They already left for the police department on the ferry it left about 10 minutes ago we should take your boat over it will be faster."

They both walked down to the docks Asami placing a firm grip on Bolin's hand so much so he had to loosen her grip.

"I know I told you to hang on to me but I would rather you didn't break my hand" He smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist as they stepped on to the boat she wondered why he was so calm.

When they got to the police HQ Asami stopped Bolin for a second he gave her a look of puzzlement but sat with her anyway.

"How can you be so calm? When Mako…" He put his finger to her lips.

"I am not Mako where as he shunned you away I will embrace you; you keep me calm and give me hope that I can help her." A touch of red filled her cheeks as they walked in. A lot of shouting came from the Chiefs room which was as expected. Everyone slipped back in to silence as Bolin entered the room with Asami and his smile faded. Asami did not catch on.

"Bolin what's wrong? Korra? Mako what's the plan?" Bolin placed his hands on her shoulders and she turned around confused and on the verge of tearing up.

Bolin looked up at Mako like he already knew the answer Mako just nodded and Bolin walked over hugging Mako which he took as an acceptance of their plan.

"Wait, what? Since when did we bow down to the triad?" Asami was screaming and shouting as tears fell from her eyes.

"We have no choice." Lin stated. "The triad is protected and backed by a lot of people in very high places any move on them and we could start a gang war between the police and the triad, many innocents will be killed in the conflict" Beifong sat in her chair.

"But Bolin I can't lose you… not now we were so happy before." She sobbed as he wrapped his arms around her taking his full embrace she fit her head in to the crook of his neck.

"It is out of our hands we've moved it forward to 1:00pm" Korra said.

"How can you all be so calm? Korra two of your best friends are trading themselves to the triad to be tortured or killed or…" Bolin brought her back in to her arms silencing her with his kiss.

It was 1pm and the exchange was happening Asami kissed Bolin and did not let go until he moved her arms away from him she frantically ran for him only to be stopped by Lin. Mako kissed her forehead and whispered a brief "take care of yourself" he then walked over to Korra who still hadn't even shed a tear but Asami thought she must be keeping it hidden. Mako and Bolin shared a brief moment with Tenzin talking in hushed tones. Ikki and Meelo were told to stay at the temple and Jinora had not shown up Asami would've thought that she would be here she knew that Jinora still felt something more towards him and could not understand why she was not here. They stood on top of a building watching the brothers as they went down to the harbour.

They walked out to the middle of the harbour and two figures appeared.

"Bolin and Mako you are to come with me and stand trial under the laws of the triad."

"And if we don't?" Bolin retorted.

"Then Opal Beifong will die?" He said sternly.

"Well let me tell you something she would want us to fight instead of giving up for her life so we will save her instead!" The brothers ran towards the figures bending fire and earth but what they did not see was the barrage of earth benders that surrounded them. Asami screamed as the brothers were dealt with in mere seconds.

It was so sudden. Both brothers lay there lifeless as Asami screamed louder they ran down to the brothers Lin putting her fingers of their wrists and slowly shaking her head. They cried so much it had ended so soon. Asami was pulled away by Tenzin and the others left as the med team came to the street. Asami did not recall anyone calling them but that didn't matter they were gone Bolin was gone…

_**Cliff hangers galore can anyone spot where this is going have a guess in the review and also suggest where I can take the story. All answers will be revealed in the next chapter "The plan"**_


	7. The Plan

_**Author Note: The chapter ends just as the previous starts. Reviews would be great to!**_

**6 hours ago.**

He slept quietly in his bed with Asami, they were curled up into the bed her arm around him and his arm around her. She could feel their love for each other radiate off them both. She almost didn't want to wake him but he needed to know the plan and Asami needed to believe what was about to happen to Bolin and Mako was real. She wrapped his arm around Bolin and carried him out the room and in to the main living room before laying him on the floor. Bolin's eyes opened slightly...

"Korra…" His eyes were about to close when he realised where he was. "Korra! What's going on?" He panicked. But, Korra covered his mouth with her hands.

"Shut up Bolin." She whispered. "Come on we have a plan…" she pulled him up and they walked out the door past the gazebo towards the ferry.

"Yeah so do I we go looking for Opal and find her before the exchange." He looked at her confused thinking they were all on the same page.

"That'll never work the Triad will kill her as soon as they think we're coming for them." She answered back.

"So why can't Asami know your new plan?" he questioned. He didn't know how he felt about leaving her out.

"Because we need people to be convinced that you're dead…" Bolin's eyes widened.

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about? I'm too young to die…" He moaned starting to cry.

"Hey Bo don't you worry you're not actually going to die…" Korra place her hands on his shoulders and looked up at him. She saw his body relax and carried on. "We need the Triad to think you're dead so that they drop the trade and maybe give us Opal."

"And if we don't get Opal…" Korra was silent.

They walked on to the ferry and sailed over to the city and walked over to the police station where Mako, Tenzin, Pema, Jinora and Chief Beifong were waiting.

"Hey bro you ready to die in a couple days?" Bolin joked that's how he dealt with his stress and nervousness.

"Actually Bo we're going to die tomorrow…"Mako said sighing.

"I guess we should go over the plan for noodle brain over there." Lin said.

"Nice to see you too Chief." Bolin sniggered.

"Shut up boy, my niece is in the clutches of those murderers and if you don't know what's going on she's going to die now listen up." She inhaled. "Basically, Mako and Bolin are going to die, to everyone else apart from us anyway, we will meet by the docks like the letter says but we'll do it tomorrow. We will stand on the rooftop whilst Mako and Bolin go to wait at the docks."

"Why are you guys up on the rooftop?" Bolin asked but seeing the glance from Beifong shut him up and stopped him from saying anything else.

"Because if Asami is going to be with us she needs to see that you are dead."

"Why can't she…" another glance from Lin and he stared at the floor.

"Because you two are going to be met by policemen dressed up as triad and they're going to run towards you making it seem like you've been killed. But, what they're actually going to do is knock you out poor blood on to your head and neck then they are going to run off back to the station and dispose of the uniforms in an incinerator."

"This means that Asami will be able to run down the stairs along with us to see that you and Mako are "dead" Lin will check your pulses and tell us all your dead when in fact your both absolutely fine. Lastly the medical team will be around the corner and Tenzin will take the rest of you back to the island to plan the fake funeral and you will sit tight in a protected flat the police usually use for witness protection." Korra finished.

"One question…" Bolin raised his hand like a school boy.

"Yes boy." Lin replied seemingly annoyed about the constant questions.

"What if the triad decide not to give us Opal? And what happens after we come out of hiding?" Bolin had asked very good questions.

"If Opal isn't returned then me and you will go on a stealth mission to find her but as for what happens when we come out of hiding we can't know for sure but we won't be leaving Air Temple Island when we do." Mako answered calmly. It couldn't have been easy for him or Korra they just got engaged and now he could potentially be going on a stealth mission to his death with his brother.

"Okay if the stealth mission goes wrong…I want to say I'm sorry Lin for not saving her and Tenzin thanks for taking us in when the arena got attacked and wait Jinora?" Bolin hadn't noticed the whole time that Jinora was right there next to Tenzin keenly listening to the plan.

"So perceptive Bolin, I am going to slip in to the spirit mode and scan the city for Opal, Lin gave me a bunch of places to check and once I've found where she's being held if she is not being traded over I can lead you guys right there…" She was very proud that she was such a key member of this operation.

"Wow you guys thought of everything, anyway and Korra I want to say that if this does go wrong don't blame yourself we agreed to this so don't let yourself slip the world still needs its Avatar." Korra smiled hugging them both.

"Good Luck!" she started to tear up.

Lin walked over to Bolin and Mako shaking their hands individually. "Boys if you do come back with or without my niece you will be rewarded for your efforts towards taking down the triad." Lin walked out of the door closely followed by Tenzin and Pema gave them both hugs and walked out. Jinora quickly left Bolin could see tears form under her eyes, although she seemed pretty determined and calm a minute ago now she seems broken and distraught but she couldn't be blamed her crush and his brother, whom she's known half her life, were about to try and trick the triad in to thinking they were dead.

**The next day.**

Bolin stepped out of the boat, he had spent the night with his brother and Korra reminiscing about the old days, of course Asami was part of that to but she needed to think his brother and him were both dead. When he got back Pema had been worrying a lot and had been constantly asking him if he was okay. She had a right to be worried she was like a surrogate mother to them and Bolin maintained his calm attitude and repeated that he was indeed okay.

"Bolin…" He heard a voice to light to be Asamis must have been Jinora's voice.

"Yes Jinora?" He replied back.

"Come meditate with me…" She sat down along with Bolin. "Bolin I know you've been meditating to keep in perfect tune with your lava and earth bending skills but I want you to relax… I know how much you care for Opal and I don't want you making any rash decisions plus I need some company before I go spirit mode." She smiled she was always so sweet luckily she would only be in spirit mode so she couldn't be hurt by the triad.

"Okay I'll meditate with you before you go in to spirit mode," he waved his hands about trying to act mysterious and sneaky they both laughed. "Hey Jinora?"

"Yes Bolin I am still fine with you and Asami." She grinned showing her teeth as well as her nickname, Nora, this was only seen by Bolin.

"Wait, how did you? Oh yeah sorry I forgot, you're a genius." He chuckled as she joined in.

Everything was quiet he was sure she had gone in to spirit mode about half an hour ago but he still wanted to be there with her, he may not see her in a romantic light but he was very protective of her plus her meditation techniques do really help keep him calm. Just then he heard Asami approach them.

"Bolin…"


	8. The funeral

Bolin paced across the hallway of their secret flat. They weren't allowed to leave, they weren't allowed to make contact with the outside world and worst of all Bolin couldn't see Pabu because it would reveal that they were alive. It was horrible.

Mako got increasingly infuriated with his brothers constant pacing but it was also a trait they both shared. But it really was starting to tick him off. "Bolin! Would you just stop pacing for 5 minutes? I can't even hear myself think." Bolin stopped as Mako gave an exasperated sigh.

"What do you have to think about any way?" He was obviously angry as he sat down joining Mako on the couch.

"Our funeral soundtrack, Tenzin will be back later and he said that if we made a list we could have him play it at the funeral." He smiled which was a little unnerving that one of the rare times his brother smiled was during the planning of their fake funeral.

"Mako it isn't even our real funeral…" He couldn't see what difference it made what music was played over his death bed he wasn't going to hear it.

"So, we still get to go… before everyone gets there we are going to sit up on the second story of the church." Mako replied.

"Why are we being buried in a church? We're not even religious." Bolin retorted.

"Mum and Dad were." They went silent and Bolin watched as he finished the list. They missed their parents every day and they never got a proper funeral they were buried under the house as it burnt to cinders.

A knock came at the door. It was Tenzin.

"Good morning boys, do you have the sound track? How are you both coping?" Tenzin spoke softly he walked in to the flat sitting on the arm chair to the left of the couch.

"Yeah we have the soundtrack." Mako handed over the list. "And my brother is coping very badly." He smirked.

"Well its okay for you your soon-to-be wife knows you're not dead where as my girlfriend thinks I was beat to death and had my throat sliced by the triad." Bolin threw his arms in the air in annoyance.

"Boys we must get going, you wouldn't want to be late to your own funeral." Tenzin turned around his eyes met with two unconscious guards and two triad members with a platinum knife to Opals throat.

"Yes boys you wouldn't want to miss it." Lightning Bolt Zolt came from behind the two triad lackeys.

"Where are they?" Korra turned to Jinora who had come out of the spirit mode to attend the fake funeral. Everyone was there including Eska and Desna which was a surprise. There were a few people that Korra recognised there was Jinora, Ikki and Meelo with Pema, Asami, Skoochy, and the Janitor from the pro bending arena and that was about it apart from her parents who came down to support Korra little did they know this whole funeral was fake.

"I don't know something must be wrong, I'm going back to the temple to go back in to spirit mode and find out what's happening." Jinora opened her glider and took off as Asami walked towards Korra.

"Where'd she go?" Asami questioned her eyes red from crying.

"Umm, err, she couldn't handle it and said she couldn't stay."

"Can't blame her, I've been crying since yesterday." Asami looked down wiping a tear from her cheek. "I can't believe they're both gone, no more of Bolins bear hugs that lifted you from the ground…"

"No more cold, bad tempered conversations with Mako" Korra shed a tear despite knowing he was fine.

"Finally, a tear look Korra I know you have to seem strong but if you don't grieve now you'll grieve later just ask Op," she sighed and looked down crying some more. "What are we going to do about Opal?" Asami asked.

"Well since they just killed the only thing they wanted to trade we might get Opal back" Korra gave a small victory smile.

"Who will tell her the bad news?" Asami questioned again _I wish you would stop asking such good questions Asami _Korra thought to herself.

"I will." She sighed again shedding more tears.

The funeral was the same as any other Asami had gone to but it was so hard to let go she had to leave because she was sobbing so hard. She found Pabu waiting on the desk outside the main hall.

"Hi Pabu, How are you doing?" Pabu scurried towards her pulling her sleeve.

"What do you want Pabu? Do you want me to follow?" she got up and followed Pabu out of the cemetery gates and in to town.

"Pabu where are we going?" ignoring her he carried on scurrying towards the flat where Bolin and Mako were living.

Korra walked out a few minutes after Asami noticing she wasn't back yet.

"Asami? Asami where are you?" she noticed that Pabu was gone to. Her eyes widened at the realisation that they may have gone to find Bolin. Pabu must have caught his master's scent.

"Pabu… what is this place?" she asked as she walked in to the flat. "Wait is that Mako's scarf? And that's definitely Bolins jacket."

"Asami what are you doing here?" Korra shouted as she entered the door panting and sweating.

"What am I doing here? What is Mako's scarf doing here with Bolin's jacket? What the hell's going on Korra? I know you know." She gave her a hard stare as she folded her arms and waited for an answer.

"Mako and Bolin… are still alive" Asami gasped.

"What! Why did nobody tell me?" Asami was frustrated.

"Because we needed people to convince the triad that they were really dead but since they're not here and they didn't meet me at the church the triad must have them and probably Tenzin." Korra explained taking control of the situation.

"So what now? What happens to Mako? To Opal? To Bolin?" Asami started to tear up, knowing that her boyfriend along with two of her best friends were actually still alive but were now in mortal danger was difficult for her to handle.

"Korra what's Asami doing here?" A voice came from behind them and they turned to see a green glowing Jinora.

"She knows now. Where are Bolin, Mako, Opal and Tenzin?" Korra needed to find them quickly.

"They are under the ambassadors building, from the outside everything looks normal but there is an army of triad members inside." Worry covered her face. "You need to leave now and take them down. Take the air benders and a squad of metal bending police."

"Okay and Jinora" she lifted her gaze towards the Avatar. "We will find them, I promise."


	9. The Siege of Republic City Town Hall

Korra stood with the metal bending squad she recruited, beside her stood Chief Lin Beifong; they stood just outside the entrance to the town hall. Sweat dripped off their heads as they waited patiently for a signal from the air benders, the metal benders grew weary and anxious. Just then there was a flash of red and blue. It was Kai he waved to them and gave a thumbs up for good measure and then ran back down in to the building.

Korra moved back on her heal taking her arms in close to her taking in all the energy she could and fired. A huge ball of flame travelled through the doors and burst in to the corridors as the metal benders used their cables to take out the triad as they walked in to the main corridor. As Korra came through an army of triad members covered the entrance to the main hall. The Siege of Republic City had begun.

**2 hours earlier…**

They were thrown in to the cell without a hint of concern for the old man's age as he fell on to the floor in front of them. The brothers quickly got to their feet helping the old air bender back up. As they wiped themselves off a whimper came from the darkness. "B…" They had to move closer in order to hear the whimper; it repeated itself only this time it was clearer. "Bolin" It was a girls voice a recognizable girls voice.

Bolins eyes widened instantly as he figured out who it must've been. "O – Opal," His lip quivered as she limped out of the dark almost falling but Bolin quickly ran to her catching her before hitting the floor. Her face was bruised and battered, her cheeks cut, her leg obviously broken how she was able to walk at all he did not know. "Oh my god Opal, I'm so sorry." He let out tears as he brought her closer to him sobbing quietly. "Maybe if we were still together maybe I could've protected you."

She pulled away looking at him and giving the best smile she could with her already fat lip and bruised jaw. "Bolin, this was not your fault they caught me as I landed on the island and jump me then they took me here." She took him back in to her missing his warmth. "Obviously they had a little resistance." She grabbed her arm massaging it gently.

"B – But they hurt you so much." He carried on sobbing in to her shoulder her sleeve getting a little wet but she didn't mind it was just nice to see him again.

"Yeah, but it's okay because you, Mako and Tenzin are here." Opal smiled taking the fire bender in to her arms he felt her hands on his. They were cold. He pulled back rubbing his own hands together.

"Opal you're freezing." Mako created fire and she put her hands towards it thanking him.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure they opened the vents to let more cold air in here." She rubbed her hands together around the fire in Mako's hands and smiled gratefully.

She quickly warmed up and turned to Tenzin running over and giving him a big hug.

"Hello Opal." The air bender ruffled her hair as he came down to make proper eye- contact. "I will make sure we get out of this alive." He squeezed her shoulder before taking another hug from her. "I promise that is nothing to do with how much your aunt scares me." She chuckled it was good to laugh again, she hadn't done so in two days and since she usually sees Bolin on the island she is usually in stitches most days.

"How are we going to get out? I can't melt this door it's made out of tungsten which takes a fleet of fire benders to melt and Bolin can't bend it." Mako said sternly. The cell went silent.

Korra ran to the police station along with the platoon of air benders, they almost jumped out of their uniforms when they heard about Opal and have been sitting tight wanting to help for the past day or so. They ran through the door and Korra walked in to the Chiefs office letting the air benders wait for her by the entrance. They all received weird looks which Kai did not like, what he did was courageous brave and it was helping this city, he would smack the look off each one of these policeman if he had to.

"Found something good to look at." Kai snapped at one of the officers that came a little too close to one of the female air benders. He stopped in his tracks and walked back. She gave him a "thank you" smile.

"Lin we need a squad of metal benders right now!" Korra slammed her hands on the desk receiving only but a glance from Lin. She then calmly stood putting down her pen, placing her hands on the desk and looked straight at Korra. It was a bit unnerving but she needed this squad to save Opal, Tenzin, Mako and Bolin she did not look away but her eyes narrowed and hardened. Lin stepped back having obviously gathered the evidence she needed to make her final conclusion.

"Okay but I'm coming with you." Korra stepped back not believing that just her eyes portrayed how important she needed this squad. There was no time to question it. "What's your plan kid?" She asked. Korra smiled.

**30 minutes before the initial attack**

The team of 10 air benders all slipped on to the roof. The outside of the town hall had to look normal as to not arouse suspicions whilst the triad was there so there was no protection on the outside. There was a small skylight above the stair case. Two guards at the bottom of the stair case and two guards at the top. Kai opened the window slightly and drained the air from their lungs as four air benders quietly glided down masking their coughing with their hands and dragged them to a store cupboard.

They walked down the stair case and left the four air benders at the stairs just in case someone came down. They crept quietly and came to a corner where Kai looked round cautiously. He saw 11 guards they were probably benders and he saw Zolt with them. They were definitely in the right place.

He kept his voice to a hushed tone. "Okay, I need you guys to create a distraction whilst I grab Opal, Bolin, Mako and Master Tenzin but I need one of you to grab the key from Zolt and throw it to me…" They were quiet for a bit.

"How are we going to do that Kai?" One of the air benders replied nervously. Kai realised that although they were all good benders they weren't as subtle with their movements like he was.

"Don't worry I got it." Jinora stood behind them Kai's smile widened. He took her hands and gave her a hug planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi babe. Aren't you supposed to be in the spirit state?" Her cheeks went slightly red.

"No Korra asked me to come back to help you." She replied squeezing his hands a little.

"Okay, good we needed you anyway. So guys you create a distraction and Jinora will grab the key and throw it to me." They nodded in confidence.

All the air benders ran out except Jinora and Kai and as the benders followed the team of air benders down another corridor Jinora used her expert air bending to take the keys from Zolt without him noticing.

Inside the cell Mako and Tenzin heard all the commotion outside whilst Bolin sat next to Opal as she curled in to him, she was still very weak.

"You know I was so happy when we left on good terms." Bolin said obliviously as he run his finger across her cheek. "Well err I wasn't happy that we left at all b – but…" Bolin was losing it.

Opal giggled. "Don't worry Bolin I understand." _She always understood _Bolin thought to him. "How are you and Asami? I never did hear about what you guys got up to in Ba Sing Sae."

"I don't think you want to hear what we did." Giving an awkward chuckle as he rubbed his neck.

"Don't worry. Asami will tell me." She said as she huddled closer to Bolin.

"Something's happening out there… I have a feeling we'll be outta here…" Mako stopped as the door swung open revealing Jinora and Kai.

"Jinora." Tenzin took her in his arms and then thanked Kai squeezing his shoulder. Mako always wondered if he was okay with Kai dating his daughter, _probably not_ he thought to himself.

"Oh my god Opal." Kai rushed to her taking her hand in his and putting his other hand on her cheek. She smiled and that was all he needed. Bolin and Kai helped her up but there was no way she was going to be able to walk all that way so Bolin picked her up taking her outside the cell. She clung on tight with her arms around his neck.

"Master Tenzin I have to signal Korra to attack." Kai ran off before anybody could say anything in protest. Jinora took her father's hand smiling as if to say "There goes my hero of a boyfriend." He ran up to the skylight and waved at Korra to start the attack.

**Present time**

The army ran towards Korra and the metal benders the two parties crashed in a clash of metal and fire. They were all fire benders, _clever_ she thought. The metal benders were being pushed back and Korra couldn't take them out on her own. She pushed her fists together and went in to the Avatar state.

She brought water together from the outside fountains and forced it towards them, they had no chance. The water crashed through the main hall where she saw the air benders being beat pretty hard by the triad. Lin quickly signalled to her men to join the fight. The triad re adjusted themselves around and started to fight the police.

"We need back up." Korra called as she water whipped several triad members.

"I've already put out a call for more back up they should be here right about…" The windows shattered as the police broke through on their metal bending cables. "Now." She smiled as her fist connected with the jaw of a triad member.

Korra was throwing punches left right and centre taking out the triad one by one until she saw Bolin and Mako with Tenzin, Opal, Kai and Jinora leaving the hall. "Lin we need to clean this up now." She screamed as she blasted fire in to five triad members.

"You got it. Boys code Kilo Oscar Romeo Romeo Alpha!" Lin shouted as the policemen surrounded the room trapping all the triad in the middle. They then threw their cables around them squeezing them in place and used metal from the building to encompass them in a metal cage. It was over.

"You clean up well chief but what was with the code being named after me." She smirked.

"Its how we stop an Avatar who decides to misuse their bending of the four elements." She says bluntly.

"Well, there is no doubt in my mind that you will not need code Kilo Oscar Romeo Romeo Alpha against me. Now if you're good here I need to check up on everyone and see how they're doing." She ran out in to the corridors past the triad members they had already taken down.

"Sure thing kid. Okay boys bring em in." Lin shouted.


	10. Things were definitely getting better

_**So this is where I sign off, it has been great writing my first big story line and it is a lot more difficult than I had first thought but I hope you have enjoyed this story. Please leave reviews on how I could further improve my next big story arc. **_

_**Big thanks to CrazyPhenom, Ahsokafanboy1138, StevenBodner, Quazy57 and the all mighty guest (He really gets around). Thank you for all your reviews.**_

_**My plans for the next part of my fan fiction "career" (Is that the right word?) is to carry on with one – shots which will include: Makorra, Korrasami and obviously my favourites Borra, Bopal (Maybe) and Bolinora. I think I am going to leave off Bosami for a bit…**_

**1 Week Later**

Opal sat in the hospital constantly frustrated by the 100kg cast that weighed her to the ground. She felt like a bird with no wings. To be fair the cast wasn't actually 100kg and she was never alone in the hospital except at night when the doctor had to make it compulsory for Bolin to actually leave. Korra told her that Bolin and Asami were still in the "Romantic Stage" of their relationship which basically means a lot of running off and a lot of sex. But no matter how much time Bolin spent with Asami he made it his mission to see Opal every morning before working on the orphanages and every night before going to see Asami. He still really cared about her.

Other people who visited were Kai and Jinora who couldn't keep their hands off each other since Tenzin was never there when they visited and it was also kind of their excuse to see Opal so that they could make out. But as always Opal didn't mind when Jinora actually acknowledged that when she was getting a little too playful with Kai she remembered she was being watched by Opal and she stops and started they started to gossip. Some of the other air benders came to see her at least those who she made good friends with.

Korra and Mako had come a couple times too to talk about their wedding and how they couldn't wait for it. Korra's enthusiasm spread like wild fire and soon enough she couldn't wait for the wedding and it wasn't even hers. Opal spoke to Mako about his job and how he, Bolin and Tenzin were building the orphanages.

Asami came by to say hello, it was extremely awkward for both of them since she was dating Bolin and Opal was his ex but it went as smoothly as it could have. Both Asami and Opal were fine with openly talking about Bolin and Opal even gave her tips on how to give Bolin some incentive and what he liked as a reward.

Tenzin came by on his way to the town hall and they talked for about 30 minutes on how she was doing how everyone on the island was doing and her air bending training when she was healthy again. He said she was close to getting her tattoos and would probably get them at the same time as Kai which she thought was really cool. She was going to become a Master Air bender, no the first harmonic convergence Master Air bender along with Kai her best friend along with Jinora.

She got a call a day from her mother ,Suyin Beifong, and father ,Batarr Snr, who always sounded just as worried as the last call and Wing and Wei were cracking jokes down the phone which made her laugh hysterically. Huan also spoke to her and she listened to his creative mind at work as he told her about his next piece of art. She never heard from Batarr Jr so far but even though he basically through family in her face and stopped on it afterwards she couldn't bring herself to hate him.

Her Aunt Lin also came by once or twice to see how she was getting on she was always saying how she was so proud of Opal which came to a surprise Lin Beifong did not talk about her feeling openly but that meant that someone was at least getting through her metal defences.

With so many people seeing her almost every day the days flew past and within 3 weeks she was back to full health and was back in the training room perfecting her air bending.

Things were definitely getting better.

_**Kept the ending short and I definitely liked the way I did this. But what did you think leave a review down below and check out my other stuff…**_


End file.
